Game of Queens
by bloodmemories
Summary: What would be different if Sansa had been one of Dany's allies when she first came to Westros?


Game of Queens

A/N

Some background that you need to read this story. Cersei never killed Ned, she instead took him prisoner so that she could gloat to him every time she did something horrible. After the battle of the bastards the lords of the north, named Sansa Queen in the North and Jon swore this sword to her. Sansa knowing that she will never be able to rescue her father without allies, joins Daenery's allies of westeros. Sansa is there in the council meeting at Dragon stone. This is where the story starts.

"Greyworm and the unsullied will sail for the rock and take it." Tyrion said.

All of the ladies present looked around the battle mapped table at each other, Lady Olenna and Queen Sansa locked eyes for a long moment.

"Lord Tyrion, I used to think you were cleverest man alive." Queen Sansa said matter of factly.

Tyrion and Queen Daenerys looked at her in shock.

"Your sister is queen, your brother is sworn to the kingsguard and your father is dead, that means you are Lord of Casterly Rock. will you really stand by while the people sworn to you are slaughter, while your brother, the only person you've ever really loved is slaughtered? Or will you plead for them my lord? Will it change your loyalty?" Queen Sansa asked with a straight face.

"Casterly rock has been the seat of power for generations, that's true. For generations the lion has been the power behind the dragon but it was also the lion that betrayed the dragon and brought about the ruin of your house, your grace. And now you trust another lion to lead you in war. I have seen for myself lord tyrion's brilliance, however he is a politician not a war general. Men may go to battle, but it is women who go to war." Queen sansa said while looking Queen Daenerys in the eyes.

"I agree with everything Queen sansa has spoken, you are a dragon your grace, be a dragon." Lady Olenna said.

Queen Daenerys's placed her hands down on the table and looked at Queen Sansa thoughtfully.

"I assume you have a plan?" Queen Daenerys said.

Queen Sansa smirked and stood while keeping eye contact with Queen Daenerys.

Cercei was sitting on the iron throne in the throne room with jamie in his gold armour standing beside her throne and on her left was a shackled Ned Stark, hands and legs shackled, with mouth guard to keep him for speaking.

"Are you sure that casterly rock will not fall, without you there jaime?" jaime was silent for a moment while he thought it over.

"Yes, it should be"- the sound of footsteps interrupted what jaime was saying.

The footsteps stopped at the closed throne room door, the door slowly opened for the foot man to enter and announce the guest that way waiting to be presented to the Queen.

"The Lady of Winterfell, begs you to receive her your grace." the foot man announced.

Cercei turned to Jaime shocked before she slowly smirked, "Show her in."

Sansa walked slowly into the throne room, while keeping eye contact with Cersei.

"Sansa, I thought you were smarter than to come back here." Cercei said mockingly.

"I've come for my father." Queen Sansa said calmly.

"Your father? He's our prisoner, you can join him." Cercei waved her arm toward where Ned was sacked. "Seize her."

The guards standing guard at the doors of the throne room, didn't move, didn't even acknowledged that Cersei had spoken.

"You once told Littlefinger that power is power. I have the power now." Queen Sansa said with a smirk.

Cercei looked around the room at the unmoving guards. She looked over at Jaime, she only protection, she stood, trying to keep a calm look on her face. Jaime stepped in front of her facing Queen Sansa.

"If you look outside the walls of our city, you'll find thousands of Northmen, waiting to take the city, but it's not them you should be worried about." Queen Sansa said as she looked to the right.

"It's the people already in your halls of your home that you should be worried about." Queen Sansa said as the throne room door opened again. In walked Arya, armed with needled and her valyrian steel dagger that killed the night king. Jon Snow walked in with his, wearing his armour and his sword ready to defend.

"The North remembers, but we are not the only ones that seek to displace you." Queen Sansa said as Missandei entered alone.

Missandei stood in front next to Queen Sansa. "You are about to be in the company of Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, The Rightful Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons."

Queen Daenerys walked slowly into the throne room, taking all the details of the room that held the throne that her ancestors build.

"Cersei Lannister, we met at last." She said with a calculating look in her eyes.

"How did you do this? The Lannister army would never allow you through." Cercei snarled form her place behind Jaime.

Queen Sansa step forward "Do you know that the red keep has a series of tunnels under the castle? I did, they all end here or begin here depending on how you look at it." The sound of marching footsteps echoed in the throne room, as groups of Unsullied emerging from secret door openings.

"The Unsullied and Dothraki used the tunnels to infiltrate the city in secret while the armies of Highgarden, the ironilands, and dorne came through the gate under the guise of being allies and they quietly sacked the city. The red keep has fallen." Queen Sansa said.

Cercei sneered at her. "You would help a targaryen? What will happen to your presiuse north with her on the iron throne?"

"The North will remain an independent kingdom," Queen Daenerys start

"As it was for thousands of years" Queen Sansa finished.

Cercei took a small step forward to quickly grabbed Queen Sansa by the hair and pulled her close to her and Jaime. Before she could fully turn to Jaime expecting him to draw his sword and find some way for them to get away. Jaime had grabbed her arm and forced her to release her hold on Queen Sansa.

"Jaime, what? What are you doing." Cercei screamed.

Jaime moved her away from Queen Sansa and placed himself in front of her. "I pledged my sword to the Queen in the North."


End file.
